fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sasa draagneel
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Sasa draagneel! Thanks for your edit to the Megumi Ishikawa page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 09:21, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Just trying to help Hi, it's Copycat here. The reason I'm writing to you is that you've been violating the rules for, like, several times. I just wanted to ask one thing, so it could be clear to me: do you really understand what you do? I mean, even if you said that the characters you're creating are from your childhood, it's clear to me that you just copy-pasted the info from the Aikatsu Wiki, not even trying re-work it and expand the general concept with your own ideas. And as I commented on your first page, fanon characters can't have any family relationships with canon characters, like your Sasa Dragneel can't be Natsu's twin sister. I'd recommend you to remake it and fast. I'm not trying to be offensive here or hate you, but here on FTF wiki, we follow the rules. [[User:Copycat_02|'Ghostcat']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'was here']]) 12:05, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Some advice It's a good idea NOT to make pages as fast as you are. It's better to build the ones you got and perfect how to make a page THEN work on others. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:13, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Sasa, it has come to my attention that your articles are directly lifted from the Aikatsu Wiki. This is further supported by the fact of links which transfer a user over to the wiki such as those on Starlight Academy, Dance Fushion, and a plethora of other articles. This falls into lines of the rules of crossover and it also appears that you've directly copied from some of these articles, which falls into lines of our plagiarism, a rule that we take very seriously over here due to various users having their work stolen. This rule does extend over to outside wikis, as we do not wish to take unless permission is given. According to a comment on one of your pages, a user has already informed you about this rule nearly a month ago and you have continued to do this. I also have to delete the articles which you created which fall into breaking the rule. Finally, I must inform you that this is your final warning. If you attempt to pull something like this again, it will be an automatic ban permanently. The only reason why you didn't get any punishment the other times is that I was busy with work and uninformed. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 01:19, December 24, 2018 (UTC)